Safe and Sound
by Neko Tsukiyomi
Summary: Rumors has it that the young Tsukiyomi siblings are born to be humans, while the rest of their clan are full of vampires. After a certain incident occurred, tables begin to turn between humans and vampires. A young girl and her family were sent to America and train themselves to become vampire hunters in order to save their country and their people. Will they ever survive?
1. Prologue

**Faye: Hello, everyone! I isn back c: well, sorta... I've been so busy with school that I barely got the time to ever write and update. You also noticed that I deleted the original story for _Safe and_ Sound, due to either lack of updating, interest and most possibly, a change in plot. So this version is now what I call a rewrite. I know this is short but I'm doing my best to keep writing and updated with you guys. Again, I'm busy with life right now because I'm currently enrolled in summer school until the 27th (lmao i know hella sucks right? XD) but no worries, it's not even that hard! Like I said, I'll do my best to keep up with this story and all my future stories that will soon be posted up as well. Welp, ain't nobody got time to talk anymore because all the reasons of my absence will turn out to be maybe a 5-volume novel lmao XD anyways, hope you enjoy this prologue! I don't anything from Shugo Chara or any of its content!**

**Summary: Every living being on earth was peaceful, until blood-sucking creatures known as Vampires terrorized Japan. 5 years later, a young girl name Amu normally lives her human life until she meets a strange young boy who is said to be the son of the vampire king. Unfortunately, rumors has it that the young Tsukiyomi boy and his little sister are the only humans born from the royal vampire family. Amu and the boy eventually became friends, until a certain tragic incident caused the tables to turn and the two were forced to become drifted. Amu and her family were sent to America and chose to become vampire hunters to bring their home back, while the boy's existence were unknown. 6 years later, they travel back to Japan and faced their worst nightmare. Amu on the otherhand, keeping her promise that she will save her friend, steps into the battlefield. Many secrets have been revealed after she encounters a certain vampire that triggers her faith of the Tsukiyomi boy's existence, but Amu chose to keep fighting for the sake of peace between two species. OCs included. WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE**

**Theme song: All in Forms - Bonobo (I DON'T OWN)**

* * *

Prologue

Pain... That's all I ever feel. Physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

I open my eyes but they're barely open halfway. I could feel my whole body being bind by some sort of chains, maybe leather straps, and a gas mask is attached to my face. There's an endotracheal tube inserted in my mouth and other tubes injected on both of my arms as well, but there seems to be no medicine streaming down the tube and into my system. Despite the pain, I feel like I'm floating on water, but painfully tied in chains. My eyes may be near to halfway open, but I can see glass in front of me. From what I predict, I'm trapped in a water chamber, completely inert and frail.

All my strength is like an empty battery; there's barely a single percent where I could fight back or move a finger. The water is below freezing where I could barely think, and at the same time all I could ever do is close my eyes and drift to slumber. Unfortunately, my mind feels like a sword has been stabbed through my head where it curses me to feel eternal pain. Not just my mind, but my body as well.

Shit... The pain is too unbearable you can hardly imagine.

Now that I'm trapped in this piece of shit, I began to make guesses to why I'm here. From the looks of what I look like to those blasted people outside the tank, I'm probably used as some kind of a test subject. I mean think about it; why else is my body held captive like this? I even spot several sleep study stickers that they use for hospitals attached all over me.

Ah... I forgot... I'm naked, too. Well damn, those buffoonic bastards really are using me as an experiment.

...I need to get the fuck out of here!

Somehow my consciousness is slowly awakening now that I make hypothesis of what the hell is happening to me. Countless questions came crashing on to me all at once.

Tsk, honestly, I don't remember how long I've been trapped in here, or when did they drowned my body. I couldn't even remember what's my age anymore. I always ask myself... How much time has elapsed? What the bloody hell are they gonna do to me? Why am I chosen to be used as some kind of experiment? More importantly, when will I ever get out of this mini Antarctic prison cell?

Questions wouldn't stop entering my mind that I feel like I needed to punch myself in the face. Although, other thoughts came rushing in... But it feels like the most important ones are being erased.

What were they? I can't remember... Shit, I can't even remember my age! ... Not even my name, my family, my relationships with others, my sole purpose, my lifestyle.

Damn... Who am I? What am I?

All of a sudden, an image of a girl flashed in my mind in just a millisecond. I don't think I know her... Maybe I do? I couldn't quite catch what her face looks like. But I did see a flash of pink.

Pink... She has pink hair...

Out of nowhere, I gasped in surprise. I'm starting to remember things... They're all coming back to me little by little... The first thing that I'm beginning to remember is the girl's name.

It's... Hinamori Amu.

But why? I don't even know her, yet I know her name... Is she important to me? What's my relationship with her like?

Other bits of my memories continue to sink in. Every single flashback of my past life, including my current one came back to me. All my relationships, my sole purpose, my life, everything. I remember everything now. Including all the dilemmas that I've faced, up until now.

The last thing that's missing is my name. I'm trying my best to remember it, but somehow retrieving the data is like a tug of war.

... That's it! I'm... I'm...!

_Tap tap tap._

...Damn my name got away. Those fuckers interrupted me!

_Tap tap tap._

I slowly opened my eyes to see a person standing in front of the chamber, staring at me. The heavy misty glass makes it difficult to determine his expressions, but based on my estimations, he's pleasurably watching me suffer. Although, I could somehow remember whose face it belongs to.

Damn, it's _him_. The man who sabotaged my family and my home. The one who began a bloody crisis that killed many civilians and caused the tables to turn upside down completely. And the one who brought me in this wretched place, ready to torture my life even more.

I catch him walking away from me, his silhouette growing faint due to my terrible vision. However, I see him standing in front of at least three people wearing scientist coats, talking.

I float there waiting for their next move, as one of them sat on a chair and his/her fingers played with the buttons of the laboratory machines. The geezer stood beside them and said something to them, and then glanced at me, which got me extremely cautious.

I noticed the room is awfully dark; there's only one dim light dangling on the ceiling. It's so difficult watching them do their uncivilized activities. Seeing them talk to each other got me all curious yet irritated at the same time, since this water chamber is unable to access sound for me to hear.

The only choice I have is to observe the movements of their lips from afar, trying to decipher what they're planning to do with me.

They're saying...

"Boss, the blood transfusion is ready. We have samples as evidence to show that after weeks of testing, it's finally come to a success."

_Blood transfusion...?_

"I see. Shall we begin the final step?" The geezer asked.

"Whenever you're ready. But there can be possible side effects after this. He will adapt eventually. However, there can be a small percent chance that it will not be successful. Even worse, he might die."

The geezer released an amused scoff. "Hmph, fret not. I know this boy too well. He's survived countless times after how many times he's close to setting foot to death. This boy will live."

He began to walk close to me and smirked evilly.

_This damn geezer…!_

I struggled my way out with all my might, but the results have come to a failure. All I could do now is watch him chuckle with pleasure.

His lips began to move again, saying, "This may be the final step of the process, but as they say, once something ends, there's always a new beginning. The moment you wake up, that is your first step to a new, amazing life I have created for you. And let me tell you, you are going to _love_ it." He emphasized the word with sarcasm, with the mixture of rolling his eyes.

_How dare you... How dare you! You insolent fool! I'm going to burst open this chamber and rip every organ in your body! I'm going to k-_

"Kill me?" He surprisingly finished my sentence. "No, the only person you're going to kill is yourself. Just watch." An unpleasant laugh echoed the entire room as he moved to my left side of the chamber. He installed his hand and gripped on some kind of a lever, ready to pull it down.

_What the hell is he doing...?_

I could see him smirk at the corner of my eye.

_Damn hi-_

He pulled the lever.

* * *

**Faye: Please rate, review, and follow! c: Oh and please follow my other account at Wattpad as well! It's the same username, but no space ;) Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. The Human Boy

**Faye: Hellur there! Finally updated the first chapterrrrr!**

**Ikuto: Just cuz you "finally" updated doesn't mean you have the right to celebrate at the moment. You have a lotta shit to do, thanks to remaking this -_-**

**Faye: Huuussshhhh now, I want you to trust me on ****thi-**

**Ikuto: Last time I trusted you, barely did any shit**

**Faye: I'm sorry TToTT it's all thanks to writer's blockkkk. Fret not, things haven't gotten easier for me now :D**

**Amu: We'll be looking forward to it ^.^**

**Faye: ANYWAYS, if any of you are wondering about the age chart for now, here it is~**

**Amu - 11 **

**Ami - 5**

**Ikuto - 12**

**Tsukasa - 16**

**Orion and three other vampires - 15**

**And there ya have it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

_**Theme Song: Come Back When You Can (Acoustic) – Barcelona (I do not own)**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Human Boy

She walks around the dark forest, listening to birds chirping and other nature soundtracks. A small gust of wind hits her skin, her creamy white dress and her long, silky pink hair being blown backwards smoothly. She breathes in and out slowly, the calm atmosphere of the forest consuming her mind completely.

She glanced up at the night sky, watching the beautiful moon shining down through the darkness of the forest.

She meditated once more, and then continued her exploration.

As she walks deep into the forest, she suddenly hears a rustling sound behind her. The girl turns around, scanning her rear cautiously. She continues to walk, only then she begins to feel nervous and paranoid.

Another rustling sound was heard, making her turn around again. Her heartbeat began to accelerate little by little, as she continues again and speeds up her pace.

All of a sudden, a shadow quickly rushes by at a far sight away from her. The girl stopped again then paced at a different direction to the right. The shadow appeared again only this time it appeared a few feet close to her. Panicking, she began to run around the forest, hoping to find an exit to get her to safety.

It felt like hours until she's out of breath, and the shadow continues to reveal itself. Refusing to allow the shadow frighten her, she hid behind a large tree. She tries to come up with a strategy to deal with her predator, and when she presses her elbow against the tree for balance, she noticed she hasn't made contact with it only to see a hole on the trunk.

The shadow was once again seen at sight. The girl approximately moves on to hide another tree, when a shining object inside the hole caught her eye. Curious, she dug her hand within the hole until she's finally able to grasp a metal object. Extracting her hand, she finds herself holding a gun.

Secured, she held her guard up high while clasping her weapon tightly. Though the wind has stop blowing, an odd breeze rushing passed her indicates that the shadow reveals itself. Out of nowhere, the girl gasped when she sees that the clouds are covering the moon, removing the only light that shines through the forest. Frustrated, she readies her weapon, waiting for the presence.

Time ticks by, for what it seems like hours. Finally, she sensed the shadow again as she points the gun straight through the darkness and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoes through the forest, surprising the birds as they flap away. And then again, it appeared before her, causing her to shoot even more.

The cycle continues until she only has one ammo left. Her heartbeat goes over speed rate that it feels like it's ready to explode out of her chest. It was dead silent, and the only sound she hears is her breathing and her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Agitated, she points the gun at a random direction.

When she pulled the trigger, two hands grabbed her wrists and locked them against the tree above her head, causing her to drop her weapon. She gasped in fright, as she tries to squirm herself free with all her strength but to no avail. And then, she hears a deep chuckle coming from the one who's trapping her. Two pairs of bloody red eyes and an evil smile emerge from the darkness, causing the girl to shiver in terror.

"Strawberry flavored human," it spoke. "Delicious. Today's my lucky day."

And then in a taunting manner, he shifts slowly towards her neck, baring his fangs. A deep chuckle escaped from his lips once again, sending more chills all over her body. She opens her mouth to scream, but a hand clams her shut. His icy cold lips moved closer until they finally touched the flesh of her neck, and began to plant small kisses. He then licked on the area he first made contact with, and in a sudden movement, he sharply sinks his fangs into her neck.

The sound of the alarm forced her eyes to shoot wide open. Beads of sweat streamed down her forehead, as she stared at the white ceiling, panting. The speed rate of her heartbeat remain the same as her dream, her mind went completely blank. Moments later, she sighed in relief as she covered her eyes with her arms.

'_It's just a dream_', she thought. '_Another one about those human bloodhounds…_' She touched the area where she was bitten, the sensation of pain and unusual pleasure sends chills all over her body, and new anger is built. At the same time, she unusually… likes it.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head vigorously from those unnecessary thoughts, then lets out a sigh. She crossed her arms behind her head, staring at the white ceiling.

She lay in bed for 30 minutes, having deep thoughts about what's happening in her life when she hears a knock on the door.

"Amu-chan?" her mother calls out. "Are you awake?" she enters the bedroom to see her daughter wide awake.

"Good morning," her mother greeted her warmly. Amu sat up straight and responds back in a dull manner.

Midori softens her eyes. "Is everything alright?" she worriedly asked. Amu nodded. "Did you have another dream about _them_?" it took a few seconds before Amu could nod again.

Midori walks up to her daughter and embraces her. "Whatever happens, I'm not going to allow any vampires hurt you." She strokes her hair and back. "There's no need to worry. Always remember that the leader is an ally to us. He's the reason why we're all safe ever since he announced a peace treaty between both race after the vampires came into our world. As long as he's alive, the humans are safe."

Amu embraced her mother back and smiled. "I know. Thanks, mom."

Midori released their hug and smiled back. "Breakfast is ready, Amu-chan."

"Okay, mom. I'm going to fix myself first."

Midori was about to leave the room when Amu suddenly asks, "Mama, how are you sure if the leader will stay alive? Are they really immortal?"

Midori flashed an odd look then smiled. "That is a question that is impossible to answer," she said nonchalantly. "For my personal opinion, mythical creatures such as vampires are strange beings. Whether they're based on fictional books or not, it's hard to determine if they really are immortal. There are some ways that a vampire can die, but on the other hand they don't. Hard to believe that such creatures actually exist in this world." Amu blinked, and then she hears a sigh escaping from her mother's lips. "But, even if they are real, there's always that one character out of all creatures who has a gentle heart. And I trust Aruto Tsukiyomi for that." She says with a smile.

"Honey!" her husband calls out. "Ami-chan is awake!"

"Mommy!" Ami chirped.

"I'm coming!" Midori responded.

"I see," Amu suddenly spoke. "Sometimes I wish there are other vampires who are just like Lord Aruto."

Her mother softens her expression. "I would like to say the same. But anyways," a smile crept on her face in an instant. "Let's go have some breakfast. The food is getting cold."

Amu nodded once more as she fixed herself up before going downstairs.

**x**

"Honey," Tsumugu started off. "do we have any more ketchup?"

"Oh dear," Midori replied. "Sadly, no. I'm going to have to fetch one at the super market and also buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Mama! Mama!" Ami blurted out. "I remember something! School starts next week!"

"Ahhh Ami-chan!" her father childishly sobbed. "You're growing up too fast! Why must you leave the house at a time like this?!" he clings onto his daughter and continually sobbed.

Midori turns to face Amu, who is apathetic on the family conversation. "Amu-chan, why haven't you say anything about this? I could've added your school supplies on my list, you know."

"Ah, I guess I forgot about school is starting soon." She nonchalantly fed herself cereal.

"You're in 6th grade now and turning 12 soon, Amu-chan," her mother sighed. "You're supposed to take responsibility of yourself and your education."

"I'm sorry," Amu softens her eyes as she begins to play with her cereal using her spoon. "It's just..."

Midori sighed again, and then installed her hand on her daughter's head. "It's okay. I can't blame you for that. It's been rough for you over the summer especially those dreams you've been having."

Amu nodded. "What time are we leaving, mama?"

"After breakfast." She didn't say anything. "Amu-chan, just stay strong, okay? We've got Lord Aruto on our side." Her mother smiled.

"To think that it's already been five years," Tsumugu suddenly spoke in a critical manner. "Can't believe that things have changed for us. Asides us adults who are mature enough on this issue, children have become more affected as time goes by."

"Tsumugu…" Midori muttered. "I know that deep inside, you're still against him."

"I would like to say the same thing to you," he smiled. "You may have trust that man, but deep down you have negative thoughts welling up your mind."

"I suppose you're right," she smiled as well. "However my only thoughts are concerned for the safety of our children." They both glanced at their daughters.

"Ami-chan, what do you think of vampires?" her father suddenly questioned. "Do you think they're evil?"

She blinked for a second, and then smiled. "Nope! I think they're friendly! Friendly like Utau-chan!"

The whole family blinked in astonishment. "Who's Utau?"

"Oh! Utau-chan is a friendly vampire who has an amazing voice!" she brightly answered. "When mommy and I were walking at the park one time, I saw her with her mommy sitting at a garden and she was singing!"

Midori narrowed her eyes. "How were you able to catch her name so easily?"

"Ah! We were sitting at a bench near them! I went up to them and told her she has a pretty voice, and I asked her for her name! Her mommy told me her name is Utau! I think she's shy, so I asked her if she wants to play with me sometime, and she said yes!"

"Do you know what her mother looks like?"

Ami began to think deep. "Um, I think she has long, blonde hair and purple eyes, and she was wearing a sun hat!

Midori remained silent.

"But then when mommy found me," Ami continued, beginning to sound depressed. "They disappeared."

Amu suddenly stood up from her chair and went up to her room. "Excuse me, I'm going to get ready now."

Silence fell upon the family table.

"Vampires suddenly running away from humans, huh," Tsumugu arched an eyebrow. "That's rare. But I like that for some reason. Ami-chan knows how to scare them away!" he chuckled in amusement.

Ignoring her husband, Midori questioned Ami some more. "Ami, do they appear nice to you?" she said in a worried tone.

"They are really nice! But Utau-chan seems a little shy to talk to me."

"I see." She turns to face her husband. "I remember that time when I went to the park with Ami." Tsumugu suddenly became all ears.

"While walking towards the bench, I saw a woman that Ami briefly described cradling a little girl, as if she was protecting her from someone. She appeared to be nervous at first, but all that was taken away when her daughter began to sing. By the time I found Ami when she ran off from me, I glanced at them quickly and they seem afraid. And right when they disappeared, I was sure I saw Lord Aruto from a far view."

"Midori… do you think that's…?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "No, I must be imagining things. Anyways, let's clean up the table and get ready to leave."

While cleaning, Midori recalled that memory.

'_It's not possible'_, she thought. _'I couldn't have met his wife.'_

**x**

"Amu-chan, did you bring your list for your school supplies?" her mother asked while helping Ami get off the car seat.

Amu nodded. "It's right here." She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to her.

They all got out of the car and made their way towards the supermarket entrance. Just like the usual days, Amu sees a combination of humans and vampires all walking on the same grounds.

Compared to the incident that happened five years ago, the current time period shows that both species live their lives normally. Sometimes there happens to be arguments between the two, but in the end they either manage to resolve the issue or walk away from it. From the start, it's obvious that it's impossible to live like this from now on, but as time passes by, they began to treat it likes it's normal. And as for Amu, every time she goes out of the house, she would often observe her surroundings with cautiousness and creates her own little game to tell whether the person she sees is a human or a vampire.

In order to tell the difference, the vampires' appearance are most likely to have pale skin tone, fangs protruding out of their teeth whenever they open their mouths, and despite their eye colors that they're born with, the outer layer of the iris glows red. The way they perceive things appear to be sharper than a human's, which gives off an expression of cautiousness. Other features are similar to humans, but the biggest difference is that they are beasts in human forms. The sight of these creatures strangely intrigues Amu, yet at the same time it terrifies her.

As Midori grabs a cart and places Ami on the seat before entering the market, she peers behind to see her husband.

"Honey, I'll be going to the photography shop to check and see if there are any new cameras that came in," he informed.

"Okay, please be careful at all times," she said worriedly. "Don't take too long."

Tsumugu gave her thumbs up and smiled at her, teeth sparkling right in front of her eyes. "Don't worry, darling! I will be back soon before you know it!" He then walked off, leaving Midori and her daughters staring at him in amusement. They all let out a sigh simultaneously, as they're about to enter the market.

However, Midori noticed that Amu stood in the same spot. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Amu immediately replied. "No, not really."

"Do you want to join your father?" it took a moment for Amu to respond.

"Yes. Just for today."

"Alright, please be careful as well. By the time I'm finished buying ingredients for tonight's dinner, we're going to buy your school supplies afterwards, okay?"

"Yes, mama. Thanks." And so Amu fled off and managed to catch up to her father.

To his surprise, Tsumugu asked, "Eh? Are you interested in photography, Amu-chan?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I just feel like accompanying you that's all." Tsumugu pouted for a minute until he sucked it up and accepted it.

"I see how it is," he pretended to sob. "But it's okay, I appreciate you accompanying me. Although just as your mother said, it won't take that long."

"I'm fine with it."

They walked towards the photography store and entered, when Amu suddenly hears a faint commotion from her right ear. She stops at her tracks and turns around, to see a small crowd from a far left view right across the street.

Curious, Amu nearly stepped out of the store to get a better view of the event, and she sees three vampires who are at least age 15 ganging up on two women who're sitting on a bench. With a sudden out of interest, Amu whirls herself around and began to catch on her father. Just then, a new voice was introduced in the scene that caught Amu's attention.

"Please, don't hurt them." the voice of a young boy firmly conserved. Amu peeks out the store again to see a young boy at least the same age as her defending the two women, with his arms spread out widely.

He has midnight blue hair and sapphire orbs that you can sink to, and he wears a choker with a silver cross attached to it. He wears a green coat with a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck and beige pants. When Amu peers at his face, he holds a stern expression that no other person expresses towards vampires.

'_Is that a human?'_ she thought, trying to determine his appearance.

"And if we do?" one of the vampires blustered. "What're you going to do about it, little human? Tell on us to your father?"

"Just because you're his son doesn't mean you have power over us," another one said while rolling his eyes. "You're just a human kid who's no different from these mortal weaklings."

"Step aside, Tsukiyomi," one threatened. "Unless you want to be part of our lunch meal, too."

Out of nowhere, Amu has the urge to barge in and help the boy. She stood there, her muscles forcing themselves to move, but she tries to resist.

'_I want to help him but… I don't want to be the next target…'_ she thought, shaking violently. _'What should I do?'_

"I won't allow it," she heard him say with such brave confidence.

"Tch, you leave us no choice then! We'll have to get rid of you first!" all three ganged up on him and raised their fists.

In an instant, Amu carelessly ran across the street with cars honking at her sudden actions. She jumped into the crowd and firmly stood in front of the boy with her arms spread out wide, protecting him. The boy's eyes widen in surprise, and this startled Amu herself as well.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed. "Please don't hurt him!"

The vampires blinked in minor surprise, then burst into laughter.

"Hmph, one human popping after another," one of them pointed out. "What a fascinating story we're having, guys." He looked his friends and chuckled. "Who would've thought that there's such a human kind enough to defend this Tsukiyomi brat?"

'_Tsukiyomi? Isn't that…?'_

He bent over so that he could match Amu's height, as Amu examines his beautiful yet terrifying features. He has shimmering black hair with red highlights dyed on the tips and teal eyes that pierces through his gaze. He wears black and white stripe long sleeve tee, grey skinny jeans with a wallet chain attached on two of the belt loops, and black buckle boots.

By the time Amu met his hazardous gaze, he shot her a mischievous smirk.

"Girly, do you have any idea who this kid is?" he asked intimidatingly. "If I were you, I would be one of those humans who would mind their own business as if he doesn't exist at all."

She frowned. "And how does your personal statement clarify with what I'm doing right now?" she argued. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean all of us are the same. You're only saying that because you think so lowly on us."

"Hoho, you're a fierce one. Any who, I hate to waste my time arguing with a girl who's clueless about the reality here. Miss, why don't you step aside and hand over Tsukiyomi?"

She glared at him. "Never."

He balled up his hands into solid fists and returns a deadlier glare. "What gives? You don't even know whom the hell you're defending! I'm asking you one more time to move!"

"As if I will allow you to touch him with your filthy hands!"

"You brat… Don't make me turn you into desert! Move your ass right now and give me the kid!" he tries to push her aside but she keeps resisting.

"No!"

"Damn… You leave me with no other choice! I'll erase both of you here and now!"

He raised his fist up high, ready to pummel Amu and the boy down. Amu shuts her eyes while shielding the boy even tighter, waiting for the impact.

Seconds passed, and Amu slowly opens one eye to see a person in front of her, blocking the aggressive contact. This person is surprisingly the boy she was protecting a moment ago. His eyes were shut tightly; his expression tells that he's ready to feel the pain.

"Ah!' was the first thing she says, as the boy opened his eyes and turns around.

A man who looks somewhat like a teenager appeared before them. He has dirty blonde hair and violet eyes, and his skin tone is somewhat pale, but it was slightly tanned. He is currently gripping onto the vampire's arm tightly, stopping him from hurting the children.

"Tsukasa…" the boy mumbled.

Tsukasa glanced at the children. "Are you two okay?" he asked worriedly. Both of them nodded. Tsukasa draws his attention back at the vampire.

"Orion-kun," he began his confrontation. "This is the second time you've harassed Ikuto-kun. Do it one more time and I will report to Aruto-san and he will assign a private conference with your parents. Do I make it clear?"

Orion jerked his arm back and turns his head away, embarrassed.

"Orion, let's go," one of his friends insisted. "There's no point of achieving _it_ if you're gonna keep contradicting yourself about self-control. There's too many people around and they could report you."

Orion turns his back against everyone and lets out a sharp "hmph".

'_Damn it… I was almost there! Just one more little push and I could've avenged everyone, especially her… And that girl…' _He casts his eyes on Amu, feeling the rage coming all at once. _'How dare she interferes with my revenge…'_

Orion drew his attention on the rest once more. "This isn't over yet," he pointed his finger on Ikuto in a threatening manner. "And you're next on my to-die list below Tsukiyomi's name." he said to Amu.

"Orion-kun!" Tsukasa barked. Orion lets out a "tch" as he and his friends walk away from the scene they caused.

Everyone watched their figures disappear in silence.

"You didn't need to do that." Ikuto suddenly spoke out, a sigh escaping from his lips.

Tsukasa shot him a worried look. "But Ikuto-kun, it's not good to see you bearing all the troubles on your shoulders without your father's knowledge. Aruto-san asks me to keep you safe and unharmed."

"It doesn't matter. Orion may be a horrible person, but I don't want him to get in trouble by his parents. You do know how vampires punish their children, don't you?"

The corner of his lips hooked upwards. "Ikuto-kun, you're too gentle that I just want to hug you so tight right now."

Ikuto twitched his eyes. "No thanks. Please keep your paws to yourself." He begins to walk off.

"U-Umm…" he heard Amu finally spoke up. "Thank you…"

He gave her an odd stare and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? There's no need to be thanking me about. It's you I should be thanking."

"B-But, I just want to let you know how much I deeply appreciate you protecting me…" she tries her best to keep her voice steady.

Ikuto lightly giggled. "Don't you think I should be the one saying that?"

"Well, Ikuto-kun, you should've said that before walking off," Tsukasa giggled as well. "If this girl didn't say anything, then it would be a shame if you didn't trade each other speech gifts of appreciation."

"S-Shut up…" Ikuto snapped anxiously. "I had that thought in mind of doing so before I could actually walk away."

Tsukasa responded with an "mmhmm" in disbelief.

"Umm," Amu intervened. "If it's okay for you, is there anything I can do to help deal with the vampires?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "No, it's fine. I can deal with them myself along with Tsukasa."

"But then the vampires are too dangerous for you to handle… Especially Orion…"

"That's the point of why I don't need your help. You got yourself involve and now you're marked as one of his targets."

'_Meh, he's got a point…'_

"But if it wasn't for me, they could've already beaten you half to death."

"I know and I deeply appreciate that. But I don't want you to push yourself to defend me. I never asked for your help."

She remained silent.

"For your safety," he continued. "it's best if you keep your distance from me… I don't want to see you get hurt." He turns his back against her.

"Tsukasa, let's go." he suddenly demanded, beginning to walk away from her.

"Wha-! Ikuto-kun!" he ignored his guardian, as he continues to walk further. Tsukasa turns to face Amu.

"I'm sorry for his manners." He sighed. "He's one delicate child. But to tell you the truth, he has a very kind heart. Please go easy on him the next time you encounter each other, okay?"

Amu nodded. Tsukasa flashed a warm smile before he could catch up to Ikuto.

"Um, Tsukasa-san," she called, making him stop on his tracks. "Just who is he? Why are there so many vampires wanting to see him suffer?"

He smiled again. "He's the son of our leader name Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he answered. "Just as Orion referred to earlier, he is the only human who was born from the royal vampire family, and that includes his younger sister. Both of them were put under racial discrimination ever since they were born, but Ikuto-kun suffers the most. There are three reasons to why vampires despise him."

She blinked in curiosity. "Three…?"

"Correct," the tone of his voice became serious. "First one was obviously he's born human and that seems to disturb the balance of the vampire race. Second is the current situation we're facing. Ikuto-kun is obligated to stop any vampire from feeding off of humans. Think of it as a trying to keep the peace treaty in place. The third reason is that the vampires are suspicious that he's part of the main reason why we transferred to this world."

"Part of the main reason…?" she repeated. "But for what cause?

"Oy, Tsukasa!" a voice calls out, who's actually Ikuto. "Are you coming or not?"

"Ah, please give me a second!" he responded. He turns to face Amu. "I'm sorry, but I can't speak any further. Whether I know the cause or not, this information is confidential."

"I understand," she smiled warmly. "Please don't push yourself from telling me all this. I know it's very important that I don't want Ikuto's reputation to be ruined."

"Thank you," Tsukasa bowed to her. "When you see him again, please go easy on him, okay? His family and I want to make sure he's unharmed. Many vampires are secretly targeting him and wish him to suffer."

"You can trust on me on that."

"May I wish to know your name?"

"Amu Hinamori."

"Well then, Amu-chan," he turns around and winked at her. "It was a great pleasure to meet you. Hope to see you around."

Amu smiled in delight. "You, too." She watched his figure walk away and by the time he was able to catch to Ikuto, she silently giggled by the sight of Tsukasa being scolded by the boy.

"Amu-chan!" Amu whirls around to see a panic expression from her father who's right across the street. Checking if there are any more cars passing by, he crosses and ran up to his daughter. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"Ah, I was just-" she was cut off when he gave her a tight embrace. "Never mind that! I'm just so glad that you're okay!" he sobbed.

"O-Okay, dad," she choked. "Y-You can let g-go now. You're s-suffocating me…"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" he released their hug.

"It's okay," she patted his head. "Dad, can you please not tell mom where I was?"

"Ehh? Why not?"

"I just don't want her to get worried."

"Amu-chan… why did you leave by my side?" she fixes her gaze on the ground.

"I…"

"Amu-chan! Tsumugu!" they turn to see Midori finished with her grocery shopping. "Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied. He straightens himself up and begins to walk, when he felt a light tug on his shirt.

"Dad…" Amu muttered. "Can you please not tell her?"

Tsumugu smiled and strokes her head. "Alright, I promise. But in return, promise me you won't do it again."

"Yes, dad." After exchanging agreements, they manage to catch up to Midori.

**x**

"Amu-chan, where is your list for your school supplies?" her mother asked as they all walked towards the car.

Amu digs into her pockets when her eyes widen immediately upon where she's unable to find it.

"Shoot, I think I dropped it."

Midori excuses a huge sigh. "Oh, no…" she muttered in disappointment. "What are you going to do when you get to school without school supplies?"

"Is there a way to contact the school district and ask for a copy?" Tsumugu added.

"Maybe. Hopefully they're open by then."

Amu and her sister got in the car while their parents placed the groceries in the trunk. Amu, however, thought about the incident she ran into earlier.

'_That boy…'_ she thought deeply. _'Is he really Lord Aruto's son…? But he's human… That's impossible…'_

Suddenly she hears a soft knock on the window. Amu peers out and surprisingly sees Ikuto, with a bored expression displayed. Hesitant, she opened the window.

"Um," he started. "I think you dropped this." He handed Amu a piece of paper, which turns out to be her school supply list.

"Luckily, it had your name on it," he mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"O-Oh," she stammered. "T-Thank you."

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"Um, yeah." He turns around and began to walk away. "See ya."

"Oh, um, sure. See you around." She watched his figure go distant. "I hope."

By the time he was able to meet up with Tsukasa, she watches them tease each other and giggled in delight.

"I told you you could do it!" Tsukasa cheered. "You really are amazing, Ikuto-kun!"

"Let's go," he demanded whilst rolling his eyes.

"So adorable," he childishly sobbed.

"Amu-chan, who was that?" her mother suddenly asked as she got in the car.

"Ah," she croaked. "Um, it was someone who found my list, that's all."

"Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed. "At least we don't need to worry about asking for another one."

2 minutes passed, and they finally drove away. Amu peers out her window, watching Ikuto and Tsukasa walking around, with Tsukasa playfully teasing him.

'_That boy…' _she stares out the window, leaving behind the two people she met._ 'His name is… Ikuto Tsukiyomi…'_

* * *

**Amu: Why you so shady? -,-**

**Ikuto: But honey-bun, you know me that I'm not that type of person TToTT if anyone should be asking, ask Faye -_-**

**Faye: :D ~**

**Ikuto: The love of... ugh why should I waste my time to complain. Oh yah, it's cuz it's been bajillion years since she updated.**

**Faye: Chill your little coochie or else I'll rewrite this as a Tadamu o^o**

**Amu: Please rate, review, and follow! c: Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
